nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Diane
Diane (ディアンヌ) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, titled the Sin of Envy, with the symbol of the Serpent. She is a member of the Giant's Clan, and is thus much larger than ordinary humans, and even her fellow Deadly Sins. However, Diane has left the Giant's Clan for unknown reasons. Appearance As a giant, Diane is several times larger than an ordinary human being. She is a fair maiden, possessing a pair of pink eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a particularly well-developed and curvaceous body. Like most of the other Deadly Sins, her facial appearance is relatively childlike and has shown little change over the years. Her attire consists of a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, laced boots that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gloves of a blue-ish leathery material covered in shiny metal studs or pebbles. Her symbol, which is of the Serpent, is located on her left outer thigh. Diane's wanted poster depicts her with light colored hair. Personality Diane is a very friendly woman, and is also very confident regarding her abilities, appearing to generally consider Holy Knights as weak. She cares very much about her captain and holds very strong feelings for Meliodas, often cuddling him to display the same , and becomes very delighted at compliments. Her feelings are strong enough for her to overcome her fears for his sake. Diane is very quick to throw temper tantrums, and often does so upon becoming upset. Since due to her size, she cannot help Meliodas in any way other than fight for him, she has expressed her strong desires to be smaller, contrary to Elizabeth's desires of being strong. Like Elizabeth, Diane doesn't mind when Meliodas does something prevent toward her, but more delight if he does that, but get even more upset if he does it to someone else. History Many years ago, after Diane had left the Giant's Clan, she had entered into a petty argument with a group of knights, who treated her very discriminatively for being a giant. Meliodas, stopping them, then questioned Diane if she was frightened; his having treated her as he would, a normal girl of his size made her feel as though she was his size, i.e., small. 10 years ago The Seven Deadly Sins, including Diane, were summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight. When they find him dead, they are ambushed by all the Holy Knights in the kingdom , with Diane later being able to escape and reach the Forest of White Dreams, where she forced the indigenous Prankster Imps to hide her, lest she go on a rampage. Plot Introduction Arc Diane's wanted poster is displayed on a board within the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc The defeated Prankster Imps retreat to a sleeping Diane, inadvertently leading Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk to her. Diane wakes immediately upon hearing the Imps' apologies for allowing a Holy Knight come through, since they believed Meliodas to be one , and then instantly grabs Meliodas with a hand. After realizing his identity, however, she cuddles her captain, and when Elizabeth introduces herself to be traveling with him, throws a tantrum. Meliodas, after calming Diane, begins a discussion on the day the Deadly Sins were framed for the Great Holy Knight's murder. However, he also reveals that he has almost no memories of the day they, and then narrates the only memories he has, which end with someone apologizing to him, addressing him as "captain". This leads Elizabeth to speculate the existence of a traitor, and Diane, to declare that she will help Meliodas no matter the foe. Few moments later, Hawk notices a gigantic thundercloud in the sky, from which a lightning bolt descends and immobilizes all of them , with Elizabeth introducing the assailant Holy Knight as Gilthunder. After he leads her away, ending her interruption, he expresses his desire to fight Meliodas, and reveals his connection to Zaratras, the Great Holy Knight. Before the battle, Meliodas and Diane easily break his immobilization themselves, and the former instructs the latter not to interfere. Diane quietly observes the battle, watching worriedly when Meliodas is gravely slashed. When Gilthunder continues attacking Meliodas and refuses to end the battle, Diane grabs him, and ignoring his attempts to escape her grip, flings him from the the forest. Sometime afterward, Diane leaves along with her captain, Hawk, and Elizabeth. Meliodas decides to head for Baste Dungeon, where Ban is imprisoned, leading Elizabeth to object, citing his grave wound at Gilthunder's hands. Though he affirms her that it is not major, he soon collapses. Baste Dungeon Arc Diane, Elizabeth and Hawk then travel to a town near the Baste, named Dalmary, in order to have the severely injured Meliodas by Dana. As she sits next to Dana's house, she is watched with discriminatory wariness due to being a giant. Not longer, Diane decides to head to the dungeon herself, retorting that Elizabeth would be only a hindrance when the princess asks to join. Elizabeth replies her desire to be of use, and that Meliodas was taking on "more than he can handle". This angers Diane, her saying that Meliodas was not doing so for the princess alone, and that such was his usual personality. She continues, narrating the episode of her and her captain's first meeting, and how he treated her at that time. As Elizabeth declares her wishes of wanting to have strength, Diane declares her own of wanting to be small. Abruptly, Hawk notices a huge swarm of poisonous insects flying toward Dalmary. Although initially plagued by her fear of insects, Diane overcomes it and quickly kills them by raising huge pillars from the earth, much to the surprise of Friesia, the assailant. While Elizabeth and Hawk awe at Diane's ability, and she leaps out of Dalmary and, handing Elizabeth the duty of taking care of Meliodas, starts running toward the Baste Dungeon. Diane, later on, encounters Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk when the three are walking to the Baste Dungeon. She mysteriously seems to have no recollection of having defeated Friesia and having left for the dungeon previously. She tries to recollect, when she suddenly finds Meliodas and Elizabeth to have vanished, and Ruin to be standing in their place. When the Holy Knight claims to have already captured them, she attacks him, but is soon revealed to be under an illusion that deludes her into seeing Ruin in Meliodas' place; she thus attacks Meliodas while believing that she is attacking the Holy Knight. Meliodas, immediately flees along with Elizabeth, and Hawk, and upon finding two civilians walking nearby, takes them along. As the five hide, Meliodas also falls under Ruin's hypnosis. Seeing Ruin in Diane's place, he, thinking he is attacking Ruin, jumps up, rolls and slashes from above, with Diane blocking it with her fist and responding by raising sharp pillars from the earth toward him, with he in response deflects. Diane and Meliodas' battle continues, uninterrupted, and only stops when Elizabeth manages to remove the source of Ruin's illusions - his staff's bell. Later, during the aftermath of Meliodas and Ruin's battle that ends in the latter's defeat, Diane quickly defeats Friesia with a punch that utterly crushes the Holy Knight. Walking towards the heavily injured Elizabeth, Diane removes her giant backpack, intending to place her inside and take her to the town for treatment. Elizabeth, however, requests to be taken inside Baste, to which Diane complies. The second, and older shepherd is revealed to be a soldier who was ordered to act as a civilian. When he refuses to reveal Ban's location due to fear of his superiors, Diane threatens him while holding Friesia's defeated body. Inside, the group encounters Cenette and Ban. As Meliodas and Ban greet each other, and arm wrestle, thus destroying the entirety of Baste, Diane simply watches as though this was a common occurrence. The group, along with Cenette and the other villagers, return to Dalmary where Diane looks after Elizabeth. At night, during the party, Ban is formally introduced to Elizabeth; Diane has to stand while eating due to her size. During the party, Elizabeth expresses her joy, but states that the events in Baste have reminded her all the more about the Holy Knights' frightening abilities. Diane replies that while she is not interested in human kingdoms, she has no qualms with fighting for Elizabeth, since she was "really cool" that day, and did have powers: the power to move her and Meliodas' hearts. Diane also asks Elizabeth whether she could henceforth address her as merely "Elizabeth", instead of "princess", and then tells the young lady to address her as just "Diane". Capital of the Dead Arc Diane and the others left Dalmary Town to travel on the road again to find the other Sins. When Elizabeth apologizes to her for making them wait when she needed to heal but Diane said she shouldn't worry too much. When Meliodas was about to say when they should be going a group of two apprentice Holy Knight who want to know where are they going and who are they because of Hawk mother and Diane being from the Giant Clan. Meliodas came out and told them that they are a traveling bar and that Diane and Elizabeth were they attractive waitress. The plan was working until Diane hugged Meliodas and call him captian because she was happy being called attractive. When the apprentice Holy Knight was about to attack a Black Hound attack and killed them! Meliodas scared it away by using his power and they continued on they traveling. Meliodas told them that they are going to the Capital of the Dead to find King. When they got to a village next to the Capital of the Dead, they decided to find information to find King or how to get to the Capital. Meliodas pick Diane to be a attrative waitress to bring in costumes which she was happy and Ban as the cook. Diane was standing outside all day to call people in but nobody came because the villages was empty? The Sins realize that Ban left before starting business and decided to go out and find him. When they found Ban fighting someone, Meliodas stopped him and show who it is, both Meliodas and Diane recognize that person is King much to Ban shock. Diane went to him and told him that they been looking for him but King turn the other way and left. Diane and the others went back to the Boar Hat and were serving food to a local girl named Ellen and her brother. They got a information that King wanted to go to the Capital of the Dead and told them how do get there.When they left Diane was wondering why King left. When they got there the flowers around them started to move and made a wind which send them to the Capital of the Dead. Ban left the group to follow something and they saw King was following him too? When they were trying to find them, a Holy Knight appear to them and her named was Geera and she said she killed herself to get here! Meliodas sense how dangerous she is and told Elizabeth and Hawk to leave. Geera launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, but Meliodas manages to catch Meliodas before she fell on a sharp crystal. Geera then comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities by using hand seal signs and made her move Sand Whirl and trap Geera in it but Geera easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion but later she came back and try to crush her but she dodges it with ease and explosed her again. But when seem at last Ban came back and used his ability Snatch but she got herself freed by using her power Explosion. The rest try to fight Geera together but she was too powerful and when Geera explosion Meliodas, Diane came in the right time and saved him much to her joy of how she saved him. Diane was now blocking all of Geera attacks and now Diane is heavliy wounded and couldn't move. But then King came in and told them that he is here to help them. Geera then sent a multiple of attacks toward them but King easily block them all with his spear. Geera comment on his spear power and wanted to fight all the Sins but King said he wanted to fight one on one with her only and told the other to rest now. After King defeated Geera, the rest of the Sins bodies were disappearing because the Capital of the Dead is rejecting them and are about to go back to the living world. When they got back they saw that Geera was there by still in near death and Meliodas offers to do something to her. Later the Sins stop to rest somewhere and Diane was better now. King was worry that Diane might still be injury from before and told her to rest but Ban told him that she might have Capital of the Dead Arcfaked it, so that Meliodas might pay attention to her much to King angry. Elizabeth comment at King how strong he was which got King thinking and told the Sins that they could have beaten Geera with ease like him with they sacred treasures and told them what happen to them. To King shock he found out that the other Sins no longer has them, Diane lost hers somehow. King was now yelling at Meliodas and Ban for not having these but when he saw Diane doing a sad cute look, King told her she lost it and nothing can be help. Byzel Arc The next day, Diane is left behind at the Boar Hat while King, Meliodas, Diane and Hawk travel to Biron, since she is easily noticeable. The next day, Diane throws a tantrum at similarly not being able to accompany them into Byzel, when Elizabeth offers to join Diane. The two then head into the forest to gather ingredients for dinner. In the woods, Elizabeth finds a mushroom-like monster, which Diane, tries to grab, considering it an ingredient. The creature, much to Diane and Elizabeth's shock, releases spores that shrink both of them. The latter wears the former's clothes and jewelry, in order for them to not be lost, and then, wanting to surprise Meliodas, enters the Byzel Fight Festival under the name of "Matrona", with the shrunken Elizabeth hiding in the shrunken Diane's bosom. As Matrona The shrunken Diane is first seen during the preliminary of the fighting festival , in which, she quickly and easily defeats many of the other contenders, and advances. Afterwards, she is assigned to fight against Griamor. After she, and her opponent, have entered the ring, Love Helm, the referee, requests her to remove her cape to confirm whether she has any weapons. She does so, revealing her incredible identicalness to Elizabeth. Griamor, dismissing Veronica's worries about "Matrona" being Elizabeth, readies himself. As the battle begins, Diane immediately attacks Griamor, all of which are, negated by the Holy Knight's ability, "Wall". While Diane is being pushed outside the ring, Griamor states his intentions humiliating Meliodas next. This enrages Diane, who proceeds to destroy Griamor's ability, and then defeat him, both with a single punch. This greatly surprises both Veronica and Hauser, and causing Diane's hat to fall off. As "Matrona" is declared the victor, and her facial appearance is now revealed to be identical to Diane's, she skips towards Meliodas, Ban and King, believing that her secret has been revealed, but is only greeted with Meliodas' question as to her identity. Irritated, Diane punches him storms off, turning back when King asks her about her body, and Elizabeth's whereabouts. Diane replies that "she" is right there, with an expression of Elizabeth's. After Elizabeth appears from Diane's bosom, Diane, explains how she and the princess shrunk, upon hearing which King recognizes the creature that did so. Diane jumps over Meliodas, merrily expressing her elation at being held by him. She then asks Meliodas to grope her all over the body, as how he often gropes Elizabeth. When Diane becomes upset at his refusals, Meliodas comforts her, explaining that he cannot act so to an important individual as her. Diane then watches Cain and King's, and then, Meliodas and Ban's battles. During the latter battle, when Meliodas appears to be weakening, Diane wonders the reason, which King answers as being due to Ban's ability, Snatch. After Ban completely steals all of Meliodas' abilities, and stands over him, Diane yells at Ban to not further harm Meliodas. Meliodas himself refuses to give up, leading Diane to theorize that Meliodas is baiting Ban to delivering a powerful punch, and will then reflect it with Full Counter. King, however, explains of Full Counter's limits, that doing so would be impossible. After Meliodas somehow wins, Diane tells King him that in midst of Ban's attack's aftermath, Meliodas' eyes suddenly became black, and that he had a strange symbol on his forehead; she states that Meliodas then crushed Ban's hand, then going on to defeat him. Diane states that she has seen this before, and that it makes her feel uneasy. When the next battle is declared to be between "Matrona" and Hauser, Diane hurriedly hands Meliodas a shrunken Elizabeth and the princess' pendant, before leaving for the battle. As the battle begins, Hauser informs diane that her chest button was undone. After the minor resulting interruption, he charges, attacking with a small tornado around his arms. Diane, while dodging, comments on the attack's danger. After much evading, Hauser, finally, proceeds to deal the final attack, but finds "Matrona" to be easily stopping him. Diane pushes him away with a single slap, adding that she had earlier commented his ability to be dangerous, since she didn't want her clothes to be torn. Finally able to unleash his powers, Hauser uses another technique, which causes Diane no damage again, leading to Hauser's confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, he then forms a gigantic twister, large enough to cover the entire ring. Despite his confense of his victory, Diane increases her body's mass|, and uses the increased gravitational force to defeat Hauser from above. Hauser then acknowledges his defeat and states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by Deadly Sin; he then confirms Diane's identity when King addresses her by her name. During Cain and Meliodas' battle, when Diane wonders about the fighters' relationship, Ban instructs them to stop, citing the third law of the Deadly Sins. After the battle, the final battle of the Fight Festival, between Meliodaz and Matrona is announced. Just as Diane suggests to merely act as if they are fighting, three women cheer Meliodas in an erotic manner. Diane, enraged, assumes that Meliodas' obliviousness is since he has relations with so many women that he doesn't recognize them all, and, enraged, punches him to the ground. Diane refuses to believe Meliodas' claims that it was a misunderstanding, and exchanges a barrage of very powerful and relentless attacks. As Meliodas attacks, he wonders why she is as powerful even after shrinking. He then jumps, and tries to land the finishing blow. His punch is, however, stopped by Diane with one of her own. As she pushes Meliodas back, her size gradually returns to normalcy. Diane continues attacking Meliodas, but he repeatedly evades her by slipping through the cracks on the ring. When the audience expresses its dislike at the low seriousness of the battle, Meliodas declares his identity, and that he will now be taking over Byzel. Ban and King also enter the ring, with Meliodas continuing that he will give the town a chance: he orders then to leave Byzel, lest be massacred by the Sins. A few moments later, several gigantic flares rain down on the town. The attackers are shown to be Geera, Jericho, and another Holy Knight; the citizens, believing that the three have come to save them, cheer, but are quickly threatened into fleeing. As Diane Elizabeth then understands the Sins' actions: they acted so in order to have the civilians evacuatate. Meliodas notes that their opponents are much more powerful than earlier, and instructs King, Diane and Ban to separate. Diane, acting upon her instruction, then reaches the area where Gideon was kept, but finds the weapon to not be there. As she wonders on her course of action, Hauser walks up from behind, declaring that he will be arresting her, since he believes that they are plotting to take over the kingdom again. Diane then notices a civilian trapped under the debris and runs to his help, just as Marmas also walks up to the two, and proceeds to use a technique that multiples gravity around Diane by ten times. Diane throws the civilian to Hauser, as the earth collapses due to her increased weight. After being dropped into the pit, Hawk's Mother appears before Hauser and Marmas, carrying Diane's original clothes and tosses them into the large opening. After Helbram successfully defeats the rampaging Meliodas with a portion Hendricksen's powers, Diane appears from the hole, smashing Marmas at the same time. As Diane climb out of the pit, Diane ask Hauser if he is surprised that Diane true size, but Hauser told her he was not and was glad she was okay.Diane then ask Hauser to take Marmas and the old man, and ran away which surprised Hauser, Diane then ask if Hauser will try to capture her, but Hauser told her that the Kingdom will be after them because of what happen to Byzel, but Hauser doesn't understand what to think of it. Diane later found her sacred treasure Gideon and headed toward Meliodas and Helbram fighting area where she saved him before Helbram could take him away. Diane saw the defeated Meliodas and she went into a deep thought until she went furious at Helbram for what he done to Meliodas and use Gideon to crash the area around her. Helbram started to retreat due to Diane great powers and Hendricksen order him to escape, but Diane then form a giant floating mountain and crush Byzel, possible killing Helbram. Later when the smoke clear up, Diane look at the injury Meliodas which he woke up and saw Diane, Diane then got so happy to save Meliodas and cuddle him. As Elizabeth was running toward the injury Meliodas, he was then punch by Ban who was angry at him for cutting him in half which made Diane upset at Ban. Diane later pick up Meliodas and was upset at him because he told Elizabeth that if she is alright, then he is happy to which Meliodas calm her down saying she is always fine. Later Diane thanks Hawk Mother for getting her clothes and headed with the rest to a new location to find the other Deadly Sins or the next sacred treasure. Current Arc After the Boar Hat stop at a unknown location, Diane found Elizabeth saying she will return the kingdom back to the way it was. Diane told her she shouldn't worry about it and she is free to use their powers since they are comrades. Diane and Elizabeth later met up with Ban and King who went to see Meliodas who they were shock to see the slice up mountain cause by Meliodas. Later, a group of kids who are role playing as the Deadly Sins, found there bar and questioning them, Diane, who was hiding behind, thought everyone came back, and appear to the kids who were shock to see Diane, thinking she going to eat them which got her angry, saying she doesn't eat people. After the all thing clear up, Diane end up playing with the kids, in joy. Pelio then told them about a Mountain God who lives in Ordan mountain. Then they were later informant from a villager that a group of Holy Knights Dawn Roar and the kids headed to the forest to find them. The Deadly Sins then hear from a unbeaten knight that a "Armor Giant" was at the mountain and beaten them all with ease. Meliodas then realize it was Gowther. Abilities/Equipment Diane is shown to be incredibly strong. She was able to punch the ground and use the ground to stop a horde of bugs from destroying a town. She has also shown to have great endurance as she was able to resist Gilthunder's lightning and even break free from it. As Matrona (normal human size), she possesses incredible physical strength and speed which she displayed during the fighting festival's preliminaries by defeating more than ten men quickly and with ease. Weapons Gideon Diane's sacred treasure; Gideon, is a war hammer designed for the Giants' Clan. It is made of material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It's abilities has not yet been revealed, but it can be assumed to be compatible with her ability, Creation. Abilities *'Creation:' This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, enables Diane to manipulate the earth. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Diane and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. She is madly in love with Meliodas for treating her like a normal size girl, so much that she immediately desired to fornicate with him after shrinking in size. She often gets very jealous and hits him for being close to other women. She respects him a lot and calls him captain. Ban Diane and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are fairly friendly with each other, but as always, the only man Diane cares about is Meliodas. King Diane and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When they first met after ten years, she was happy to see him again and she might not realize that King is in love with her. Royalty Elizabeth At the beginning, Diane dislikes Elizabeth as she is jealous of her close relationship with Meliodas. She envies her small stature and her abilities to be able to take care of Meliodas when he is sick or ill. However, after seeing how courageous and brave Elizabeth was when she was willing to sacrifice herself for innocent citizens, they developed a closer relationship and Diane acknowledges her , even stating that she doesn't mind fighting for her. Battles Baste Dungeon Arc *Diane vs. Friesia: Win *Meliodas vs. Diane: Indecisive Capital of the Dead Arc *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Geera: Indecisive Byzel Arc *Griamor vs. Matrona (Diane): Win *Matrona (Diane) vs. Hauser: Win *Meliodaz vs. Matrona (Diane): Draw, interrupted Trivia *Diane is a very common given name, and a name of the Ancient Greek deity, Artemis. *She relishes whole roasted pigs. *She has known an individual by the name of "Matrona", whose name she used to enter the Byzel Fight Festival. *Diane is entomophobic, i.e., has a fear of insects. References }} Navigation es: Diane Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Giants Category:Knights Category:Boar Hat